Computing devices usually include a memory device, also referred to as memory, for storing and retrieving information. Memories may store data magnetically or electronically. Recent technologies that have been developed for electronic storage of data are based on phase-change memory (PCM). PCM is a type of non-volatile memory that can retain its data when power is turned off. For data storage, PCM makes use of the large resistance difference between amorphous and crystalline states exhibited by various phase change materials, such as Germanium-Antimony-Tellurium (GST). Generally, the amorphous phase lends to have high electrical resistivity, while the crystalline phase exhibits low resistivity.